movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trivia On Julian Bernardino's Thomas (Rayman) Movie Spoofs.
Here are some trivia guesses on Julian Bernardino's Thomas (Rayman) movie spoofs. Trivia (Thomas 1) *The main story follows Molly, who wears pony ears with two gold ear-rings on them, a kangaroo's collar saying her name, white fur on her skin, hands, and feet, and a tabby cat's tail with a white tip on its end, has orange hair, based on Doris's from Caillou, with a green hair ribbon, wears a dark green shirt, with light pink stripes, yellow shorts,, and black sandals, and lives in a cottage with her husband, Duncan, who wears a pooch's collar, vulcan ears, white fur on his skin, hands, and feet, and a tabby cat's tail with a white tip on its end, a light blonde hairstyle for a ponytail, with an orange hairband for his Feathertop's hairstyle, and wears Geppetto's clothing from Disney's Pinocchio, and wears Indiana Jones's hat, only with a table pipe in his mouth. *They have three kids named James, who wears a brown hairstyle for another ponytail, based of George Washington's, with a red ribbon, Homer Simpson's clothing and shoes, Duck, who wears brown hair for a ponytail, based of Penn Jillette's, and wears glasses, and also wears Bart Simpson's clothing from the Simpsons, along with Stanley, who wears Barack Obama's clothing and has black hair tied back for a ponytail, based on George Washington's. *When Molly starts to have a baby while pregnant, Edward takes her to the doctor's hospital, until Molly pops a baby out of her belly, when Edward catches him. Molly names the baby Thomas, which suits the little kid that he becomes part of the Family. *Thomas has blonde hair for a ponytail, based on Guybrush Threepwood's from The Monkey Island games, with a blue hair bobble, and wears a gold-earing, but wears a nappy when he was a baby, and now wears a pale blue t-shirt, dark blue shorts, a red neckerchief, a brown belt, and yellow and white striped sneakers, only with a basebell cap to wear, and a corn-cob in his mouth to carry. He even sports Great Dane ears based on Scooby Doo's, white fur on his skin, hands, and feet and a tabby cat's tail based on Thomas O' Malley's from The Aristocats. *This story begins, where in Thomas's world, that nature and people live together in peace, since The Great Protoon provides and maintains the harmony and balance in the world. But one fateful day, an evil Diesel 10, with pony ears, and a fox's tail, in Captain Hook's clothing, with hook and pegleg, and with hat and feather on top, stole the Great Protoon and defeated Thomas's mother, who was unable to protect it. The coaches, who used to gravitate around it, had lost their natrual sability, and were scattered all over the world. Now in Thomas's unbalanced world, while strange phenomena begin to occur, freaks and hostile characters appear, finding and capturing every coach! Now Thomas has to free the coaches and bring the Great Protoon from Diesel 10, who had captured it. Trivia (Thomas 2: The Great Escape!) * This story begins where the island of Sodor remains as calm and peaceful while surrounded by some beautiful blue sea. Our hero, Thomas the Tank Engine, still with his family, can expect this world to be saved if overtaken by enemies. But there was a time when even a strange day could give way to the unexpected... PIRATES! The enemies of all honest heroes. And the most fear of all these enemies, was the notorious Captain Admiral Devious Diesel! Like Diesel 10 trying to overtake the world, Diesel's bands of renegades would mysteriously swoop in out of nowhere... ...and then gathering up their spoils, imprisoned every friend of Thomas on the planet. * Diesel 10 was never seen again, but our hero, Thomas the Tank Engine, has a crush on Princess Emily, who wears rabbit ears, a dog's collar, white fur on her skin, hands, and feet, a tabby cat's with a white tip on its end, a white shirt, purple trousers, a yellow crown with a pink feather on top, blue sandals, with gold ear-rings, and a green veil over her mouth. Thomas also has lots of friends in dozens of epic worlds and levels, since he saved the world in his youth as a kid. *While fighting against the pirates, Thomas, carrying a pistol gun, gets captured by Diesel and his minions, and loses all of his powers and his light blue lightsaber, which is borrowed by Percy, who is a best friend to Thomas, and carries a green lightsaber. And when Percy flees from the pirates, he manages to escape on board a passing train, with three train workers, piloting Lydham Manor, engine No. 7827, built in 1950, in the full GWR 1920s green livery, running smokebox first, and hauling six chocolate and cream coaches, and a chocolate and cream colored pullman observation coach, wearing a headlamp on its head, because the train is departing from Paignton station to Kingswear station. In the train chase to Emily's hideout, two pursuing locomotives, carrying Diesel's minions, rockets behind the train, leaving Percy to jump off the train and land in Emily's hideout where he gets a silver lum and ends up being kidnapped too. *After smuggling a silver lum into the Prison Ship, a reunion begins when Percy gives Thomas back his light blue lightsaber and a silver lum from Emily. Now that he can shoot with his fist again, Thomas busts the door down and slides down out of the prison ship. Trivia (Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc) * The story starts in the Glade of Dreams with lums, peace, harmony, and love in the world with Thomas and Percy, who are good friends, since Thomas is married to Emily, because Percy and Mavis are both already married. A giant black hopper named Hector, has arrived and turned the red lums into narrow gauge trucks. The world is once again in grave danger! As Toby runs to warn Percy and Thomas, Percy awakens and sees Hector coming toward him. He screams and flees in fright, but as he struggles to wake Thomas up, he inadvertentaly pulls Thomas's hands off and leaves Toby to carry Thomas handless. * When Thomas finally finds and reunites with Percy, his hands come back and reunite, until Hector and his guards arrive and pursue Percy, leaving Thomas and Toby to follow. As Thomas and Toby finally meet up with Percy, who accidentally screams when he swallows Hector, Thomas is forced to take Percy to the Doctors, Donald, Douglas, and Oliver, until Hector finally comes out, and forces Cerberus to kill Thomas. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino